1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module for wireless communication, and to a method for producing a module for wireless communication.
2 . Description of the Related Art
For wireless communication, antennas are used, for example in the form of dipole antennas. Such antennas can be integrated into a circuit module. Published German patent application document DE 10 2008 007 239 A1 describes a module and a method for producing a module.